The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a connector for a printed board used in an electric equipment or the like and, more particularly, to the structure of an edge connector mounted on an edge side of a printed board.
In a conventional printed board used in an electric equipment or the like, the following connecting method is often employed. That is, a connector is mounted on an edge side of a printed board, and a cable from an external equipment is connected to the connector. In recent years, as a mounting density is increased, a plurality of connectors must be mounted on an edge side.
As a mounting method, a mounting structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 57-7177 is known. That is, in this mounting structure, as shown in FIG. 4, a first-stage connector 11, a second-stage connector 12, and a third-stage connector 13 each having a housing 15 and a plurality of pin contacts 14 are stacked on a printed board 16.
In the above conventional connector mounting structure, since the connectors are independently stacked, the height of the mounted connectors and an area for mounting the connectors are disadvantageously increased. In addition, in the second- and third-stage connectors, since the conductor lengths of contacts are increased, the following drawbacks are caused by an increase in conductor resistance. A signal is delayed, and electric noise is generated.